To Be Caught
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin walks in on Toshiro as he is pleasuring himself. The two soon end up becoming sex partners, only to be caught my someone who embarres them completely. WARNING M FOR A REASON


Bored, and with nothing better to do, a 17 year old Karin headed towards her friends office. She knocked on the door, she could hear and sense that he was in. She gathered that he had not head the door and opened the door to see him at his desk with his penis out as he pumped it hard. His breathes were completely out of control.

Thinking it was best to walk out, Karin stepped backwards and hit her leg against something. She girl cursed loudly causing Toshiro to turn around. The girl stood up then turned to Toshiro who was frozen still. His cock still erected. The girl smiled before waking over.  
"I did knock," she began. The male held a hand out to her, waving it off. The girl smiled at him then moved his paper work and sat right in front of the male while his hand still grasped on his length.

"I'm bored" she stated as he gave her a strange look. Karin watched as he carried on with pumping his erection. The girl shook her head then reached over and touched it. She looked up to him then shook her head.

"I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but let me help you? You are a captain, and we can't have people walk in on you," Karin watched as her friend let go of his cock and allowed Karin to deal with his erection. The girl touched his cock before getting a firm grasp on it. She began to pump him quickly. She could feel him get harder and harder at each move. The girl knew she had to get it down quickly, as anyone could catch them at any moment.  
"We agree, this is only to save your reputation?" The girl asked raising an eyebrow. The male nodded, his breaths extremely chaotic.

The girl raised an eye brow up at him and he put a hand to his heart. "I agree" Karin nodded then began to lick his members. The male gasped out at the sensation. It felt so right. Him getting pleasured by his friend. He held her head as she shoved as much of his cock into her mouth. She began to bob her head quickly causing him to moan extremely loudly. He soon ejaculated into her mouth without warning. Karin swallowed his semen then stood up patting his head.

"Not a word"  
"About?" Asked a voice behind her. Karin jumped then winked at Toshiro. She quickly wiped her mouth then turned to see Rangiku standing at the door.  
"I...was telling...Toshiro...about the one night stand that I had. I don't want my brother to find out" Rangiku grinned happily then ran over to the girl. She smothered her with her large breasts then took Karin to the couch.

"Tell me more. Was it you're first time" Karin nodded shyly. Rangiku laughed then turned to her captain who was sitting extremely stiff.  
"Now you just have to lose yours, Captain" The male gave her a look before looking down. He picked up his brush continuing with his paperwork.  
"Actually, I've already lost it" Rangiku and Karin looked at him with utter shock before saying aloud at the same time.

"Seriously?" The male nodded then looked down.  
"It was a few weeks after I entered the soul academy. I met a girl and got off with her as a one night stand. She died the next day in a training exercise" Karin looked at him in utter shock as well as Rangiku.  
"Seriously" Toshiro put his brush down.  
"Why is it so hard to believe, that" he shouted. Karin looked down then back at him with a questioning look.

"Aren't you like emotionally traumatised by it" Toshiro nodded then went into his drawer and throw her a picture. Karin caught it seeing the picture of a young Toshiro and another male that had dark hair and was tall.  
"My friend Kusaka, got me through it" Karin smiled then whistled at the male.  
"Your friends hot" Toshiro frowned. He said nothing else. Karin walked over to hand his photo back when she spotted his cock fully erected once again. She sighed then watched as Rangiku stared at the celing.

"Rangiku. I just remembered, Jushiro wanted to talk to you. He said something up about code 69. Make sure to tell him code 69 he'll explan everything" Rangiku sighed getting up from the couch and walking away from the 10th barracks. Toshiro stood up locking the door then walked over to his desk. He summoned Karin over then watched as she stared at him.  
"Have sex with me. It will get me off" Karin nodded then straddled his hips.

"By they way, are you still a virgin?" He asked seriously. The girl nodded then was about to take his shirt off when he stopped her. He pulled her top off then un hooked her bra.  
"Nope, if this is your first time, it has to be special for you, it can't be about me" the girl wrapped her arms around his neck as he sucked on one of her nipples.

The girl moaned at the feeling then pulled his own shirt off licking at his collar bone. He soon felt his phone buzz so he answered seeing as it was Jushiro. "Hello" he said as Karin sucked on his neck. He moved one of his hands onto her breasts and began to massage it slowly.

"Just checking, code 69?" Toshiro moaned at the sound of Karin. He kissed her cheek then directed his attention back to the phone.  
"Who are you with?"  
"Karin"  
The older male only, said "oh" then hung up. Toshiro lifted the girl up so he could take both his trouser and Karins off. He sat her down on his lap then watched as she sat on his cock and pushed it into her pussy. The girl closed her eyes at the pain. Toshiro watched as the girl pulled out again. The male touched her shoulder then gave her a kiss to the lips. She smiled but the tears still poured as she went down on the large cock.

When she was finally all the way down, Toshiro kissed her neck then moaned as the girl pulled out then went back down on the large cock. She did this repeatedly. Up down, gaining speed while she did so. Toshiro captured the girls lips making her forget about the pain that was in her ass.  
"Oh gawd" the girl moaned. Toshiro captured her lips then began to thrust his hips up, to speed the reaction up. Karin screamed wrapping her arms around is neck hid her face into her shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay" he whispered as he burst inside the girl, filling her up with his juices. The girl pulled out then sat on his lap, panting heavily. Toshiro put his boxers on then got Karin dressed who was completely drained. He lay her onto the couch as she fell asleep. The captain put his haori over her as she slept. He quickly got him self dressed then took a seat beside Karin who opened her eyes. The male patted her head then looked up at hers.

"For only my second time, that was probably the quickest I ever came. Congratulations. You are very skilled" Karin giggled then looked into her friends eyes then smiled as he moved some hair out of her face.  
"Thank you Karin. Your such an amazing friend for helping me out, I hope your first time was okay?" Karin smiled to her friend then sat up. She leaned against his shoulder then grabbed his hand.

"That's what friends are for. I'm glad, I make you so happy" Toshiro smiled at the girl then went to the door to un-lock it, as soon as the male sat back down Rangiku burst in with a bottle of sake.  
"Keep me posted if code 69 ever comes back" Toshiro nodded to the drunken woman. The male walked over to his desk then sat down.  
"Rangiku please remember that my gran, is coming to visit next week. She didn't give a certain day. Just next week" Karin smiled at Toshiro then stood up.  
Toshiro brought her closer then whispered into her ear.  
"Can we do it again. I don't want to..." Karin only nodded, walking out of the room with a smile on her face. Toshiro grinned at the girl then carried on with his work.

The days flew by quickly, it has been 5 days since Karin and Toshiro first had sex. Every other day they continued to have sex. Enjoying the pleasure the other gave the other. Toshiro had found all of Karins weeks spots and vice versa. The two had got use to sex and how the other operated.

The two agreed that sex was for the enjoyment and not with all the feelings that were involved. Jushiro found out about the two's sex life, but did not speak of it. It was not his place to speak. He did keep an eye on the two and making sure they were okay, but they were always fine.

"Harder, Toshiro" Karin groaned as she gripped her friends bed sheets. The girl was on her hands and knees, while Toshiro was behind her happily pleasuring the girl. Karin moaned loudly at the intense pleasure then felt her self being flipped over. The girl watched as Toshiro crawled through the space between her legs. He held the girls shoulder as he trusted her hips hard and quickly into the girl. Karin moaned at the intense pleasure then scratched at his back.  
"Fu-"  
"Toshiro Hitsugaya, do not finish that sentence!" A woman screeched from being the two. Toshiro turned his head to see his gran. He quickly pulled out, pulling on a dressing gown and passing one out to Karin.

"I thought you were coming in two days" Toshiro said walking over to his gran who frowned at him. She shook her head.  
"I came to see you early dummy. Come here" The woman grabbed him and squeezed him tightly. Toshiro held his gran then turned to see Karin who sat on the end of his bed nervously.

Toshiro's granny moved him out of the way then walked over to the girl.  
"I thought I'd be more presentable, when I first got a chance to meet you" The elderly woman laughed then held her hand out to Karin. The said girl took it then looked at her with a smile.  
"Hi, I'm Karin Kurosaki" the woman smiled then turned to her grandson who was smiling at Karin.

"Toshiro, watch your language, I don't want to hear such vulgar language coming from you" the woman walked out of their room giving them the chance to get dressed. Toshiro quickly chased after his gran who was waiting for him at the front of the barracks. The guards didn't allow her to enter. As Toshiro walked over to them, they bowed down. The male waved at them then asked for his gran to follow him.

"I'm not saying it to anyone in particular, so it's fine" the woman turned around as squad 10 members walked past keeping a close eye on her.  
"What about that girl...you had sex with...what's her name...Karin" Some of the members heard giving him an eye. Toshiro shook his head.  
"I'm saying it to the intense pleasure, not her. And you shouldn't have been there. My bed talk should have no concern to you" more of his squad gave him a weird look as he spoke.

"Well, I raised you. Were you learned that language, I don't know. You know Toshi, I never once used such vulgar words. Ever" The male rolled his eyes.  
"Are we seriously arguing about this?" The woman nodded. They walked into a rather busy area.  
"Your right. We should be more concerned about the fact that you never used contraception. You are gonna get her pregnant" Toshiro blushed as Karin walked in to the room and over to the two.

"Karin be honest, has this idiot got you pregnant" at this moment Ichigo and Rangiku walked in hearing the words. Karin stuttered, lost for words.  
"Did you use a condom? Pills? Ever?" Karin was a deep shade of red. "How many times have you two had sexual intercourse?" Toshiro looked around the room all of the soul reapers were all silent listening in to the conversation.  
"Five" the girl murmured. A few people gasped at the their words.  
"Toshiro" Karin whispered. The male grabbed her hands then brought her close into his chest. She hid her face in his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Gran. Though I can ejaculate. My sperm is dead. There is no chance of me impregnating someone. So it's fine. My spiritual pressure kills them and I have a low sperm count. I'm not that stupid and I'd never put Karin in such a position. Now please just drop the subject" he hissed as Karin shook in his arms from the embarrassment.

"How do you know that?" The woman asked with a frown. Toshiro ignored his gran and focused on Karin who was shaking in fright.  
He kissed her lips softly then whispered into her hair, "Shh, it's alright. Don't worry. Walk away if you want" the girl shook her head taking a deep breath.  
"Your brother is gonna kill me" Toshiro sang to the girl making her laugh. She nodded then kissed his cheek.  
"Apologize to your gran. You were so happy that she was coming to visit" the girl turned to Toshiro's gran then bowed. "I am from the fourth squad. We looked it up. That is how he knows" she turned to her brother who gave her an angry expression. The girl walked over to him.

"Who is that girls father?" Toshiro shook his head.  
"Do you want me dead. I'm gonna be in a coma once you're gone. I don't want to be crushed into rubble. He's gonna crush ma boys" Karin giggled at the expression and so did a few other of his squad.  
"Who's her father?"  
"Her dad is...my captain" the woman growled.  
"Have you had any parental look over this?" She asked. Toshiro nodded his head slowly then closed his eyes. He felt someone stand behind him, then looked up to see Jushiro.  
"Toshiro, has came to me every time they had sexual intercourse. And I have looked at the girl. No problems what so ever" the woman nodded then turned away. Then looked back at him with a sadness in her eyes.

"I'm disappointed in you" the young captain looked down, having nothing to say. He felt a hand go on his shoulder, then he looked up to see Isshin who gave him a warm smile.  
"Come on now, he is not doing anything wrong. Do you remember how old he is?" Toshiro rushed to Karins side putting his hand over her ears as the male continued.  
"He is 176, the equivalent age to a 17 year old. Of course he is gonna want to do it. It's natural" Karin gave Toshiro a questioning look then nodded understanding what he had done. To prevent her from hearing, what she hated to hear.

"You two come here" Isshin instructed. The two walked over to Isshin who gave them a smile. Isshin whispered into his daughters ear then she wrapped her arms around Toshiro. The male held her close.  
"You do realise, I was the one to teach the boy, everything about sex. He had already done it, but knew nothing of it" Karin looked into his eyes as he shrugged.  
"So you had done it before you even knew what it was" the male nodded holding the girl even closer to his body.

"Now, all 10th squad. Leave here now" Isshin ordered. Everyone walked out, apart from Rangiku and Ichigo. Jushiro left as well, as he was no longer needed.  
"Rangiku, sweetie come here" the woman walked over then Isshin got his daughter to move. He instructed to put her arms around Toshiro. The woman did as she was told, she could feel him shake quite easily.

"Captain" she asked. The male turned to have tears swelled up in his eyes. The woman brushed them away then held him closer.  
"It's okay," she whispered.

"Toshiro and Karin, come with me" Isshin ordered. The two followed the older male until they arrived at Isshins old office, or Toshiros office. The two took a seat on the couch while Isshin sat in front of them, on the coffee table.  
"I'm sorry, I'm assuming that your relationship was a secret" They both nodded slowly. Isshin wrapped his arms around Toshiro as tears still fell down his face.  
"It's okay. I'll deal with this, it wasn't fair for either one of you to, be embarrassed so much" the cold captain held onto the older male as tears continued to fall.

"I know my gran means well, but...that was just crewel" Isshin nodded patting the males head trying to calm him down.

"It's alright, son. Don't worry about what anyone says" the male nodded, watching as Isshin stood up, leaving the two in peace.  
"I don't care, that you have sex with my daughter, just don't make her cry" Toshiro nodded then walked over to his friend putting an arm around her.  
"Are you alright?" The girl nodded then kissed his neck. She wrapped her arms around him then sucked on his neck. Toshiro moaned lightly at the feeling then pushed her back.

"I'd stop that before I get hard, if my gran came in, it would be all kinds of awkward" Karin nodded then kissed his cheek.  
The girl stood up then walked out the room then gave him a wink. Toshiro smiled at the girl before following after her. He followed her into the area where is gran extremely embarrassed them.

He saw his gran drinking a hot coffee beside Rangiku and Momo. The male walked over to them giving her a smile. He watched as Karin walked out of his squad, then turned to her brother who gave her an angry expression.  
"So how long have you known that girl" Toshiro, frowned at the fact that she was still on the same subject.

"Just drop it" he whispered. The woman laughed then turned to him.  
"When's the children" Toshiro shook his head.  
"Shiro, what does she mean?" The male took a deep breath then looked to the girl.

"You know Karin Kurosaki?" The girl nodded then took a sip of her drink, "well she's my sex partner" the girl coughed looking at him, "gran happened to walk in on us, and now wants grandkids apparently"

"A sex partner, with her, why?" The male gave the girl a weird look before continuing.  
"She's a friend, so I don't have to deal with any troubles, and i feel comfortable with the girl" Momo frowned then looked at him.  
"Is she like a prostitiue" Toshiro shook his head.  
"She is a friend, and she feels good, do I have to continue" Momo nodded then laughed.

"Really, why do you get so hot?" Toshiro blushed.  
"I just do. Jeez, that's awkward" he laughed then leaned back against his chair. He smiled to the guys in front of them.

The next few nights, the couple didn't have sex, while Toshiros gran was around but once she left, Toshiro and Karin were back in action. The two lay on the beds with their clothes discarded all over the room. Karin lay on top of her friend, she leaned on his chest as they spoke with each other.

"I'm glad your grans gone" Toshiro agreed at the statement, then tickled the girls back. She giggled then kissed his cheek. The girl looked at her clock, it was coming up for 10:00. Karin grabbed the males balls.  
"I thought we were playing nice. That's not nice" Karin smirked then was about to insert his cock into herself when the door went.

"Ah come on" he moaned in frustration. Karin shook her head putting on a dressing gown and heading to open the door. She watched as Rukia and Orhime burst in with a bottle of wine. The two rushed into her home and took over her living room. Karin looked at them as they out their feet up and began to pour 3 glasses of wine. Karin went into her bedroom, to see Toshiro in his boxers. She handed him a black dressing gown then she quickly grabbed her pants and her bra and put them on.

"Orhime and Rukia are here. Go scare them off" Toshiro nodded then followed Karin into her living room to find the two laughing enjoying their times.  
"Here, I don't drink" Toshiro happily took the drink then laughed.  
"Why don't you drink?" He asked. Karin took a seat beside him then looked down. "I get horny and extremely wet, extremely quickly" Toshiro grabbed the girl and poured the drink into her mouth.

"Should we leave" Karin looked to the the girls nodding. Toshiro quickly whipped of her dressing gown then took her bra off then pushed her down onto the sofa. He took one of her breast into his mouth then sucked on it enjoying the feeling he got from the thing.

Karin moaned loudly at the feeling. She grabbed onto his hair, trying to control her moans.  
"Lets go into the bedroom" Toshiro picked the girl up and her disguarded clothes and pushed her onto the bed. The male crawled towards her then pulled her hips closer into his body. The girl moaned as Toshiro inserted three fingers into her.  
"You are seriously wet" He laughed. He took his finger out and began to lick up her jucies, causing the girl to moan even louder.

"Aw, that feel so..." She trailed off as Toshiro gave her a smile and inserted himself into her, after taking his clothes off. He kissed her lips then began to thrust hard into her enjoying every second of being inside of her. He could feel her walls getting tighter, causing him to cum. The male rolled of the girl kissing her neck. He watched as she turned round then snuggled into his body.

Toshiro smiled knowing that their reletionship had changed. They were close to dating, but not there yet. The male knew that he loved Karin and wanted to spend plenty of time with her. He kissed her neck once again realising that she was asleep. Toshiro pulled the covers over the two and drifted of to sleep.

**Hope you guys liked, I was waching friends with benifits when i decided to write this up. I still don't own bleach.**


End file.
